sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dominion
The Dominion is an expansion of Bloodlines:WAR. With it you can stake out a claim to an area of territory in SL, defend that area from invasion, plan attacks on territory owned by others, and rise in related rankings in the Bloodlines:WAR world. If you have questions beyond what is explained here, feel free to visit the website at war.slbloodlines.com, or contact LiquidDesigns resident in-world with a notecard. *1 Dominion Base (no copy) *1 Dominion Pylon (copy) *1 Set Instructions *1 Bloodlines TOS Notecard *1 Liquid designs Copyright & EULA Notecard *1 LM to Bloodlines:WAR Main Store Setup LAND SETTINGS First choose the location that you wish to claim ownership of. A few things to keep in mind are: #Land Ownership - Although you can rez the Dominion base and pylons anywhere that allows rezzing, if you don't own the land you may risk having the objects returned to you, which will of course drop any stats you are gaining from domination of that territory. #Land Script Settings - Scripts must be running on the land, so that the Base and Pylons can check in with each other and the website. #Land Restrictions - If you have restrictions in place on your land, such as allowing access to only a certain avatar list or group, you can still play Dominion with your friends, but your base will not count in the public rankings on the website. For it to count in the public rankings, all pylons associated with a base must be on publicly accessible land. So, if you want to be ranked, you have to defend it with an army, not with land settings! BASE There is only one base per Dominion set. This item is what communicates to the website, and what will lay claim to a certain territory for you and your army. To activate the base, simply drag and drop it from your inventory to the location you wish it to rez. Once rezzed, it will check in with the Bloodlines:WAR website. A domain will be logged under your name, and information will be gathered regarding region, parcel, position of the base, the race holding the base (vampire, lycan, human) as well as the color of the Army, name of the owner (you), and any Bloodlines group you are affiliated with. It will also register the number of pylons associated with the base, which is a large determinant of your stats and ranking in the Dominion game. Your base will start out in Setup mode. In this mode, your base is deactivated and not listed on the website. This mode allows you to move around and set up all of your pylons. When you've got all your pylons where you want them, touch the base to get the menu, then select move > active. This will put your base into active mode, and you should be able to capture pylons at this point. If you want to set up multiple bases on the same region, then you can change the channel of the pylons and the bases using the menu. Each player can have up to 9 bases per region. All of the pylons that are on the same channel as a base will be linked to that base. PYLONS: With each base comes a copy version of the Dominion pylon. You may rez as many of these as you like. You *must* rez 5 pylons in order to activate a base; this is the minimum amount of territory that has to be claimed in order for a domain to register with the website. The maximum number of pylons you can rez that will be associated with any given base is 25. Hence, at most you can score 25 points (pylons) with any given base, assuming you have the room to rez that many. Each pylon needs a certain area of space around it - you can't rez a pylon within 5 meters of another. This is to ensure that armies are actually covering territory when you set up your Dominion, and not just rezzing an endless stack of pylons in one hard-to-attack location. If you rez a pylon within 5 meters of another, the base will shut down and not be activated again until the pylons are correctly spread apart. Also, it should be noted that the pylons must all be in the same region in order to communicate with each other and the base. Controls The bases and pylons are fairly self-reliant, and should not need a lot of maintenance by you. If you click your base, you get a simple blue menu with a few controls. *Select: This is an interface button for future expansion of the system. For now, it doesn't do anything yet. *Set Channel: Select channels 1-9 for multiple-base setups on the same region. Bases on a channel will communicate with pylons on that same channel. *Webpage: Brings up the webpage for this base. *Mode: Switch between setup and active mode. *Status: Chats the current status of the base and the channel that it is on. If it is currently held by an army, it will tell you the details of which army holds the base. *Reset: Resets the base to 'ready'. Challenging and Defending Once you have set up your Dominion base and pylons, you are the owner of a domain. However, this domain is vulnerable to attack. Pylons detect collisions, and once an avatar touches it, it will check to see the name, race, and army of the avatar. If these are different from the owner (you), then the pylon will change color and affiliation accordingly. Once a majority of pylons have been taken from the number rezzed that are communicating with a single base, the base will then change color itself, and communicate to the website that the domain has changed control to another army. This will affect various stats in the rankings, and in order to reclaim the domain, you or someone within your army must touch enough pylons to regain a majority, and take the base back. Troubleshooting If your dominion set is not working or if you encounter any errors, the first thing to try is to reset your base by touching it for the menu and clicking on 'Reset'. If it still doesn't work, try Resetting it one more time. If you encounter errors, please paste a copy of the error messages in local chat into a notecard and hand them to Lyle Maeterlinck. Any information you can provide about what was happening when you encountered the error will help us troubleshoot. Any other questions about this system should be directed to Lyle Maeterlinck.